Fireworks
by Cats070911
Summary: When Tommy and Barbara attend Hillier's New Year's Eve party it leads to fireworks. A fluffy NYE story.


**Author's note:** All usual disclaimers apply. A quick story inspired by NYE.

Happy New Year!

* * *

><p>When the Assistant Commissioner called DI Lynley and Sergeant Havers into his office two days before New Years Eve they both feared the worst.<p>

"Probably some grisly murder out the back of nowhere," she said grimly as they walked up the corridor.

"So you had more exciting plans for New Year then Barbara?"

"No, but just for once I would have liked a simple evening not working and just being a Londoner."

Tommy chuckled. "Just being a Londoner? What on earth do you mean by that?"

"You know, going to the pub or down to the river to watch the fireworks."

"Barbara," Tommy started awkwardly, "if we are free would you let me take you?"

"Where?"

"To the pub or the fireworks."

Barbara looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because I'd like to."

"Hardly a good reason." Barbara was unsure why they were even having this conversation.

"Does everything have to have a good reason?" he snapped.

She knew she was being unfair; he was just being nice and he was probably dreading being on his own. It had only been a few months since he had been back at work and functioning again after Helen's death. She should have realised this time of year would be hard. He had been very quiet since he returned from Christmas in Cornwall. "Sorry. Yes, if we're free that would be nice. I've always fancied the fireworks but it's no fun on your own."

Tommy felt unreasonably happy. "Good. It's a...good idea to have company at New Year." He caught himself in time. He had almost said date but knew that would frighten her. He had missed her desperately when he had been home for Christmas and he did not want to spend the change of year alone, drowning his sorrows. He wanted next year to be more positive. They reached Hillier's door. "Let's see what he wants."

They listened to Hillier ramble on. Barbara looked perplexed but Tommy could see where it was heading and he knew Barbara would hate the idea. "It would be our pleasure Sir. Sergeant Havers and I already had plans, which we are happy to rearrange, but we will be escorting each other. We shall see you on Wednesday evening." He hurried her from the room and back to his office.

Barbara paced up and down wordlessly and Tommy knew that was not a good sign. She snatched the invitation from his hand and read it aloud, "Sir David and Lady Hillier request the company of Detective Sergeant Barbara Havers and Partner at their special New Years Eve gathering. A bit pompous isn't it? Black Tie for New Years Eve in a marquee in the park?"

"You heard him. He is inviting a selection of officers and..."

"And bloody nothing! He's invited you because it looks good to have Lord Asherton there and he's invited me so it looks like he is being inclusive. But Black Tie? I don't even own a dress and hiring one now will be next to impossible. I'll tell him I can't go." Barbara was annoyed. She had looked forward to having Tommy to herself and going to watch the fireworks.

"No, you can't do that," Tommy said hastily. It might not have been the evening he had planned but he still wanted to spend it with her. "I already told him we were going together. If you abandon me I will have to find someone else and I don't want to spend New Year's Eve with anyone else."

Barbara looked shocked but hid it quickly and Tommy regretted his outburst. He did not quite understand what he meant himself but Barbara was the only person in the world who gave him hope and made him feel as if he had a purpose.

"What the hell am I going to wear?" Tommy laughed but Barbara was not amused. "It's alright for you, you just choose a tux from your collection."

"I can give you the name of Mother's couturier if you like."

"Her what? You forget Sir, high end shopping for me is Marks and Sparks not bleeding Bond Street." She was a bit harsher than she intended.

"Sorry Havers. I was just trying to help." Tommy was annoyed with himself. He knew she would react that way but he still blundered in every time.

"I know," she sighed. He was always going to forget any normal perspective on life. "Just tell me what sort of thing I need to get to look respectable."

On Wednesday afternoon Barbara showered and changed. She stood nervously in front of the mirror hoping that her selection had been wise. The young shop assistant had steered her away from the plain black cocktail dress she had selected first, but Barbara wondered if the deep green was really her colour. The full skirt seemed too ostentatious and the neckline was a lot deeper than she had realised.

Tommy was early and when Barbara answered the door it was still only a quarter to six. 'The Circus' as she had dubbed it did not start until eight. "I thought we said half six. I haven't even taken my shoes out of the box yet."

Lynley barely heard her. He was mesmerised by the sight of her in a dress. "You look beautiful."

Barbara was secretly flattered but also frightfully self-conscious. She shuffled her still naked feet as she surreptitiously looked him up and down. His long black overcoat was undone and he was crisply dressed in an expensive fine wool dinner suit. His cummerbund and tie were not a cheap satin but a fine silk with the classic imperfections. The unruly lock of hair that often hung low over his left eye had been tamed but it curled a little over his forehead and Barbara knew in an hour or so it would break free and fall.

Tommy was the first to realise they were staring at each other. Her eyes had lit up and it pleased him to think she liked what she saw. In the last few weeks he had begun to think of their friendship differently but he had not been quite sure how to label his feelings. Now as she stood there with bare shoulders and a neckline that encouraged him to look at her figure that tonight was not camouflaged by her unflattering trousers and bulky jackets, he felt the first twinges of physical desire. It shocked him. He was not supposed to fancy his partner; not after all this time. Yet he had been emotionally attracted to her for years. Now it was physical as well. _What the hell?_

"I look awkward and stupid. I don't know how I let you talk me into this. Everyone will be looking at you and feeling sorry for you having to take me. Still it will probably bring out a lot of women who want to rescue you. You might get lucky."

"I already am lucky. I'll have the most stunning woman there on my arm." Tommy watched fascinated as her face and neck blushed. It travelled down towards her chest and Tommy swallowed hard_. Oh my!_

"Thanks. I know you are trying to be helpful but it just makes me feel more awkward." Barbara saw his eyes and for the first time they hinted at what she had felt for him for years. _No, it's only the dress. He's just surprised that I'm actually a woman._ Even so she could not help but smile at him.

Lynley liked it when she smiled. "Sorry but truly Barbara, I think you look wonderful," he said softly taking off his overcoat and moving closer to her. He wondered if it would be improper to kiss her. _Yes! Are you mad? _"Will I pour you a drink while you finish dressing?"

She nodded and disappeared back into her room. After some grunting and cursing she emerged five minutes later still unshod but with a small amount of judiciously applied make up on her face and a gold chain with an small emerald pendant that dipped tantalisingly into her cleavage. For the first time in a decade Tommy thought about what it would be like to make love to her_. Good gracious man, get a grip!_

"Thanks," she said taking the drink from his outstretched hand and downing it in three gulps. "I don't 'spose you could help me with my shoes. The woman did them in the store and I thought I could slip into them but I can't."

Tommy grinned. "My pleasure." _Oh definitely my pleasure!_

Barbara had to put her hand on his shoulder to steady herself when he bent to do her shoes. She looked at his head and was tempted to stroke it. Since the Thompson case they had been closer than ever and she sometimes fantasised that one day they would both just look at each other and melt into each other's arms.

She groaned and he looked up at her. "Too tight?"

"No. Sorry I was just thinking how horrible tonight will be." It was a poor explanation and when she saw the hurt on his face she regretted it instantly.

Tommy was mildly offended. "You'll be with me. I would hope that might not be horrible!"

She tried to smile her most friendly smile to apologise. "No of course not but it would be a whole lot better if we at the pub having a few pints."

The function was as boring as she had feared. Tommy had been whisked off to talk to all and sundry. He always made his way back, like a faithful Labrador, but she was forced to spend too much time talking to people she did not like. As the evening wore on and people drank far too liberally she felt increasingly as if the middle-aged, overweight and overbearing men were talking to her cleavage. _Hello! I'm up here._ In many ways though it suited her better than if she had to make meaningful conversation with them.

Just when she thought she was free Hillier sidled up to her. "Enjoying yourself Sergeant?"

"Yes Sir. Thank you for inviting me," she said dutifully knowing it would be what Tommy would like her to say. There were plenty of sarcastic replies she would have preferred to deliver but working with Lynley had taught her something about timing and tact.

"Where's Lynley?"

"Over there somewhere," she replied pointing towards the bar area. She knew where he was to the millimetre but thought that might appear too possessive.

"How is he?"

"Fine," she replied cautiously.

"He took his wife's death very hard."

"Yes, he did."

"He relies on you a lot."

"No more than before." Barbara was not sure where Hillier was taking this conversation but she did not like his tone.

"Just as long as you give him space," Hillier said ominously, "when he needs to branch out. Well good evening Havers."

"Good evening Sir." Barbara knew she had been warned off but she was not quite sure what it had been about. _I'll bet he's up for promotion._ The thought both pleased and distressed her. Working with Tommy was her life but she wanted him to do well. She decided to worry about the future next year.

Lynley was also bored. Just when he thought he could return to Barbara he was waylaid by Hillier who seemed to have had one champagne too many.

"Ah Lynley. Are you enjoying your evening?"

"Yes Sir," Tommy lied smoothly.

"Good, good. It was kind of you to escort Havers. I presume she doesn't have any romantic interests."

"I wanted to bring her," Tommy answered defensively.

"For a long time I thought she was gay but be careful Lynley, I wouldn't want you to be taken advantage of."

"By Barbara? Hardly."

"Single, attractive, rich man who has been dependent on her. She might get the wrong idea son that's all I'm saying and you know her temper. She might be a bit of a bunny-boiler so if you are seeking comfort with her, take adequate precautions"

Tommy was apoplectic and was about to say something career-ending when he felt a firm hand on his arm. "Sir, it's that song you promised to dance with me. Will you excuse us Commissioner?" Barbara tugged Tommy onto the small plywood dancefloor that was on one side of the marquee.

"I'm so sorry. Did you hear our conversation?" he asked worried that she had heard Hillier.

"No but the last time I saw that expression on your face you ended up suspended. I didn't enjoy partner hopping so it was in my interest to save you."

The tune was a lively one and everyone was dancing with their hands in the air and hips gyrating. Tommy and Barbara were the only ones touching, the only couple with their arms around each other's waists and their leading hands clasped together near their chests, the only couple swaying gently to a raucous dance tune. Tommy felt a strange peace holding her in his arms. He wanted to put his other arm around her, pull her close and kiss her. He almost did until he saw Hillier. This was not the place for them. Barbara deserved better than to be ogled and gossiped about. "Let's go!"

Barbara was lost in her own thoughts. This was as close to Heaven as she expected to get and now he wanted to cut it short. Disappointment washed through her like a tidal wave. It would be unseemly to beg. "Where?"

"It's only a bit after eleven. We can still make the fireworks."

Tommy was polite and gave their thanks and apologies to Hillier saying that he felt uncomfortable as the new year approached and preferred to be alone so would escort Sergeant Havers home. Barbara simply smiled and shrugged.

Outside the tent Tommy took her hand as headed out of St James Park. "If we hurry we can still make it near the river." They started to hurry through the park towards Westminster.

Barbara's shoes were not made for that type of work and her legs ached and her feet burned. He still had her hand as they weaved in and out of the crowds near Horseguards and while she knew it was only because it was important to not lose each other, she held on taking in every sensation, every contour so that she would have the moment etched forever on her memory.

Tommy had no intention of ever letting her go. He had realised as Hillier was lecturing him that he loved Barbara. It was not the first flush of discovery and the heady, dizzying foolishness of attraction. It was a deep and longheld love built on companionship, trust and mutual need suddenly made sweeter by its recognition.

Tommy suddenly turned and pulled into a hotel by the river. Calmly they walked past the concierge and into the dining room where a party had spilled out onto the terrace and grass overlooking the Embankment almost directly opposite The Eye. Tommy grabbed two flutes of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter and handed one to Barbara.

"We shouldn't be here," Barbara hissed at him through a fake smile just a a man came hurrying over to them. "See we've been sprung."

"Tommy, how wonderful! You made it after all. And this must be your partner...Barbara was it?"

"Good to see you Charles. Yes, this is my partner Barbara Havers. Barbara this is Charles Goodenough, a friend from Oxford."

They exchanged pleasantries and when Barbara went to shake his hand she realised Tommy still had hold of it. _How did I forget? _He let it go but as soon as it was back at her side he grabbed it again and led her out into the garden. Barbara looked up at him and he smiled at her in that soft way that made her melt. His hair had flopped down over his eye and she unconsciously reached up and pushed it back into place, almost spilling the last of the champagne in her glass. "Is this where you were going to bring me when you asked the other day?"

"Yes but I would have gone anywhere."

They were looking at each other when the countdown began. "10...9...8...7...6...5..." Tommy moved closer. "4...3...2...1, Happy New Year!"

They clinked glasses and sipped their champagne. "Happy New Year Sir," she shouted excitedly over the noise.

Tommy lend down near her ear. "Happy New Year Barbara." Then he kissed her.

Everyone around them shouted and blew whistles and drank their champagne as the first flash of the fireworks lit up the sky. For Barbara the fireworks had gone off in her head and her heart. It was not a long kiss but it was certainly not one friend kissing another. He had one arm around her as they watched the reds and golds fill the sky. Brilliant shooting orbs of blue and green highlighted the streaks of white. Barbara watched the myriad of small explosions of colour around the capsules of The Eye and laughed at the sideways smiling faces of red and green. The noise reverberated around the river, trapped by the Portland stone Victorian buildings that shone in the light. The successive expanding orbs seemed to come directly towards her and the percussive aftershock rocked her core. The river distorted the reflections creating ribbons of green, blue and red light. Her whole world was alive and moving around her except Tommy who was her rock. She studied him carefully. He was as excited as a little boy but he still had his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly when he sensed she was looking.

Barbara had not hesitated to kiss him back and if it had not been for the first savage barrage of fireworks from the top of the Palace of Westminster he might still be kissing her. It had felt as natural as he had expected but far more exciting. There was a hunger in they way they had kissed that made Tommy glad he had changed his sheets and out fresh towels in the bathroom. He had told himself it was just a New Year's habit but he knew, deep down, he had wanted to spend the night with her. Oddly it had not necessarily been about sex but seeing her in that dress had changed that and now he was greedy.

The fireworks ended and the river was momentarily silent until thousands of excited Londoners started clapping and cheering and celebrating. "I enjoyed that. Thank you Tommy."

"I enjoyed it too but I enjoyed this far more." He kissed her again then realised she had called him by name. "You called me Tommy!"

Their next kiss deepened quickly. It was unhurried but intimate and Barbara knew exactly where the night was headed. "These have been the best fireworks I've ever seen."

"The night is still young Barbara. I think we will see many, many more," he replied as he led her to the exit.


End file.
